Minor Characters/Humans
Diner Waitress The Diner Waitress is a tall woman with short, dirty-blonde hair seen in "Our Stuff" and "Chloe and Ice Bear". She can be easily annoyed, but she's very friendly when on her good side. The Nut Shack Nut Shack Salesman The Nut Shack Salesman is an enthusiastic sales-boy who works at the Nut Shack stand. His job is to entice people into buying their nut-filled products baked by Suzy. He was seen in "Panda's Date" and as a cameo in "Brother Up". His cameo in "Brother Up", where he's seen in a photo of him and the Bears hanging out, may imply that they had become friends at some point after the events of "Panda's Date". Suzy Suzy is a blonde-haired chef and baker who works alongside the salesman of the Nut Shack. She has long blonde hair tied into a braid. Unlike the salesman, her only appearance was in "Panda's Date". Cinepia Ticket Receptionist The Ticket Receptionist works at the popular cinemia, Cinepia, assigned to the ticket booth outside. She speaks in a rather monotonous voice and appears rather tired. She has curly, brown, shoulder-length hair and wears black-framed glasses and a red coat. She was only seen briefly in "Burrito". Her boss is presumably the manager of the theater. The Mind-reader The Mind-reader is an unnamed, self-proclaimed "professional" psychic, the owner and psychic of Psychic. She has long, curly, dark brown hair and is seen wearing a violet turban and a light-blue poncho as well as large, golden hoop earrings. She was only seen in "Emergency". Her appearance also resembles that of Esmeralda, one of the main characters of Disney's 1996 animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Froyo Guy The Froyo Guy, who makes his debut in the episode "''Subway''", has brown, shaggy hair and a petite goatee. He's seen wearing a dark green hoodie over-top a green t-shirt. He's also seen wearing long brown jeans and a pair of black shoes. While he assists the Bears from time to time throughout the episode, he also plays as the episode's foil. Teppan Yaki Head Chef The Head Chef of Teppan Yaki was only seen during the episode "Losing Ice" in which he appears twice throughout the episode. This chef has dark, short hair. He sports a chef suit consisting of a white, short-sleeved, Japanese-styled chef coat along with a tall chef hat. He also wears a red apron hanging in front of his black jeans as well as shoes. He is rather tall and chubby. Top of the Morning Tom & Kate Tom and Kate are the hosts of the Top of the Morning news show. Tom sports a blue tuxedo with a sky-blue undershirt and a red tie. He has blonde hair with a side part haircut. Kate is similarly dressed with a blue tux and a lighter blue undershirt. She's also seen wearing blue earrings and has long, wavy brunette hair. She's also seen wearing red lipstick. Michel Michel, who makes his debut in Private Lake, has black hair with a bun in the back. He has a stocky, muscular build and his skin overly tanned. He has thin pencil moustache and a thin goatee. He has been seen wearing yellow shorts with pink flowers in it. He discovered the Charlie's Lake in Private Lake while checking his phone and stumbling upon a picture of the bears which has the exact location to the lake. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Mammals Category:M